Nurse Prentiss Revisited
by phoebe9509
Summary: This is the real version of the story Nurse Prentiss


_Alright well this story is for Crystal, Celia, and Cass since they all wanted more of this story but they wanted it to be real! Hopefully I did it justice! Enjoy!_

Emily put the key into the hole and stepped into the apartment. She locked the door behind her then fixed her outfit and headed to the bedroom. She took a deep breath then opened the door and smiled when she saw her boss lying on his bed.

He sits up quickly when he sees her. "Prentiss! What are you doing here and what are you wearing?" He gulped.

Emily stood before him in a slutty nurse outfit that she got a costume store the year before. She loved watching the flush creep over Hotch. "Well sir, I heard you were sick so I decided to come over and be a good little nurse to make you feel better," she said with a smirk.

Hotch didn't know what was going on. He couldn't deny that Emily looked irresistible in that tight white outfit with her breasts trying to make a break out. His eyes roamed over her body starting at her legs, and made their way up. Her legs were creamy, and her thighs just begged to be touched by his hands. Hotch shook his head trying to clear it to get the fog out of his mind.

She reached into the bag she brought with her and pulled out a cotton gown and tossed it at him. "Go change into that." She demanded. All Hotch can do is nod and he got up and went into his bathroom to change.

Hotch came out of the bathroom and Emily smiled at how nervous he looked. Emily had already taken her stethoscope out and had it wrapped around her neck which caused Hotch to look at it since it was resting in between her luscious breasts. "Follow me Mr. Hotchner." Emily led him out of his bedroom to his dinning room table. "Have a seat please," she instructed as she pointed to the table. He gave her a quizzical look, but did as she asked. He made sure to pull the gown down to his knees. He placed his hands in his lap and looked up at the beautiful nurse in front of him. Emily walked up to him slowly and he was drawn to her long legs.

She placed the stethoscope on his back and asked him to take a few deep breaths. "In and out. In…and out. In and out," she moaned slowly. She then moved her stethoscope to his heart and stepped closer to him. His thigh brushed against her and she placed her free hand on it. "In and out." His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and Emily had to smile. I'm doing that to him, she thought.

She slid her hand up and down his thigh slowly. He squirmed in place trying to hide the problem that was starting to rise. Hotch lost his mind completely when she turned around and bent at the waist to dig into her bag. Her ass was in the air and all hotch wanted to do was shove her over the table and take her from behind. Emily knew he was looking at her and she stood up slowly and turned to face him. She ran the reflex stick down between her breasts and heard him moan.

"Now Mr. Hotchner, I'm going to check your reflexes. Is that okay?"

"Yes Prentiss."

"That's Nurse Prentiss to you," she corrected with a saucy smile. He licked his lisps. She stood before him with her legs spread. She crouched down with his leg in between hers and she ran her hands up and down. "You have very nice legs Mr. Hotchner."

"So do you."

She looked up at him and batted her eyes. "Well, well Mr. Hotchner," she stood up and slid her body against his leg, "are you hitting on me? Because that's very inappropriate. I'm your nurse and I'm not allowed to fall for patients." She spread his legs and stood in between them. She turned around so her back was to him and she felt him move himself to the edge of the table so he was pressed up against her. His hands went to her hips but before he could do anything she hit his knees with the stick and his leg shot out. He groaned at being interrupted in his process of touching her. She did the same to his other leg then turned quickly still standing in between his legs.

"You have very good reflexes sir." He nodded. And then he followed her fingers as she went to the zipper on the front of her nurse's outfit and unzipped it some. He saw bits and pieces of a red lacy bra and he had to actively stop himself from drooling. Her fingers went into her outfit and pulled out a tongue depressor and a flashlight. Hotch wondered how she even fit them in there considering her outfit was so skin tight. Emily turned the flashlight on and smiled. "Open wide please." He did as he was told and she shoved the depressor into his mouth. She shined the light and took a look. "Well you look very good. Now follow the light with your eyes please." She shined the light into his eye and flicked it away as his eye followed it. Then she did the same to his other eye. She then turned the flashlight on herself and he followed the path the light was on over her body. When she got to her breasts she turned the flashlight off and shoved it back into her outfit. His eyes followed and before she knew it so did his hands. One hand reached for the flashlight while the other one grasped her breast and squeezed. She let out a moan of pleasure and shock then arched into his hand before her mind came back and she slapped his hand away.

"Mr. Hotchner!" she screamed, "If you try to fondle me again without my permission I'm not going to be allowed to be your nurse anymore. I need you to keep your hands to yourself. Do you understand?" Hotch nodded and apologized. "It's okay, and if you're a good boy you'll be allowed to play." At those words Hotch's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. She then placed her hands on the side of his neck to feel his glands. She rubbed lightly and Hotch closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her hands on him. She then moved her hands to his shoulders and tried to get his tension away. "Well Mr. Hotchner, you seem to be in great shape. I just have a few more tests for you."

"I need to check your genitals for abnormalities," Emily said, grasping his cock and squeezing. It got harder, and Hotch looked quite disquieted, and maybe a little amused.

"Okay, do your worst," he said.

My worst? She squeezed again, and now his cock was about half-erect. Emily was reveling in the fact that her hand could do that to him. She cupped his balls in the other hand and slowly stroked his cock from base to tip. She could hear his long sigh as he raised his knees and adjusted his hips on the table.

Hotch's cock grew as she stroked him. When she tore her gaze away from his beautiful member, she looked into his eyes and found him staring at her, his lids half closed. He licked his lips. She kept stroking. "I like what you're doing," he said in a husky tone.

"I like it too," she whispered, as she manipulated his cock and balls. He was fully erect now, but she wasn't ready for him to come. "I need to check your prostate." He looked wary. "It's really important." She said. For me, and for you. "Have you ever had a thorough prostate exam before?"

"No," he said.

"Trust me," Emily said. "It won't hurt." She lowered her voice. "Quite the opposite, actually." Slowly, with his eyes watching her intently, she put on a pair of latex gloves from her bag, smoothing the white plastic over each finger. As he watched her, his cock moved of its own volition. He's aroused and hungry for more.

When her gloves are on, she squeezed a large dollop of lubricating gel on her fingers and rubbed it over his anus. "This won't hurt," she said again. "Just relax." She pressed her index finger against his opening and placed the palm of her other hand on his lower abdomen. She can feel his muscle contract, reflexively trying to keep her finger out. They can't, and slowly her finger penetrates his rear opening. Gradually she pushed deeper and his cock leapt to attention, growing as hard as it can.

With her finger deep inside his ass, she licked her lips and took his cock into her mouth. She kept thrusting in and out of his ass while she sucked deeply, then withdrew from his cock. She coordinated her movements so she pulled out of his ass as she sucked his cock into her mouth. He's being penetrated or penetrating with each stroke. Soon, he can wait no longer, and she feels small contractions deep in his anus. Then her mouth filled with his come.

"Oh my God Pren…"

"_Nurse_ Prentiss," she said sharply.

"That's right. I apologize Nurse Prentiss," he panted. "That was amazing. Do you treat all your patients like that?"

"Only the really special ones," she smirked. "Now Mr. Hotchner," she said as she stood up. "I think you've had a thorough examination, but I need to see if you can easily bounce back after coming."

Hotch arched an eyebrow. He didn't understand. He was still laying down so she climbed up on the long table and climbed over him. Her breasts brushed against him and she slid over him. She crawled past him then turned to look at him. I told you that you would be allowed to play if you were good and you were very good. What do you want to play with Mr. Hotchner? Hotch turned his head to face her and smiled like the joker. He flipped over and crawled over to her. Her ass was in the air calling him. He could see the red panties she wore and his fingers ghosted over them.

Emily spread her legs farther apart as she turned her head to look at him again. "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to do something?" Hotch grasped her hips and pulled her ass flush up against his pelvis. They both let out a moan. His erection was poking against her ass. He lifted her skirt up a few inches and pushed her panties to the side. He then lifted his gown out of the way and pushed into her without warning. She was so tight and Hotch couldn't get enough. He pushed in and out of her with such force he knew she was going to have a hard time walking later on but at the moment neither cared. Hotch lifted her hips up more so he had a better angle to hit her spot and he knew he made the right choice when he heard the moans and cries coming from her mouth. "Oh God Hotch! Jesus!" This encouraged him on as he pounded into her. "Don't stop!" She cried. He pulled almost all the way out of her then drove back into her. She felt like she was being ripped in half and she loved it. She bent her head down and her hair cascaded around her face Hotch ran his hands up and down her back then slid them around her front to grab her breasts. He pulled her back towards him and kneaded her breasts as he continued to pound away. He felt her starting to come and it made him work harder. She came with a loud scream and he kissed the side of her neck as he still massaged her breasts.

He was still hard inside of her and he slid them off of the table and plopped them down on the chair next to the table. Emily quickly got up and turned to face him. She straddled him and Hotch put his cock back into her tightness. She grasped his shoulders as she lifted herself up and down and rode him. Hotch unzipped her outfit a little more and pushed it aside. He sucked her nipple to a peak through her bra and enjoyed the whimpering sounds she was making. He flicked his tongue out across the nipple then bit the bead which caused Emily to run her fingers through his hair and pull. Hotch grabbed her ass and stood up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pushed her back against the wall. Her arms reached up and grabbed the door frame. She pulled herself up and was able to meet his thrust each time. Hotch stood back and let her body slide down the wall some so he could get a better angle. He held her with one arm while his other played with her breast. Emily rolled her hips and Hotch felt her tightening around him again. His hand slid down to her clit and rubbed. They were going to come together. Three more thrusts and a flick of the finger to her bundle of nerves and they both came screaming. Emily dug her fingers into his biceps and Hotch walked slowly to the table and placed her down on top of it. He placed his forehead against hers and tried to catch his breath.

"That was, I can't, wow!"

Emily chuckled. "I'm happy to report you are in perfect health Mr. Hotchner."

"Good to know," Hotch smirked. "You know I like this costume," Hotch confessed as he touched the nurse outfit.

"Oh you do? I was going to wear a maid costume next time and I planned on cleaning your apartment."

Hotch smirked. "Prentiss you can wear whatever you want, whenever you want. And if you want I can make a mess so you'll have plenty of bending to do."

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled as she grabbed his face and kissed him.


End file.
